The present invention is related to label holders that can be made from extruded plastic with a clear front panel that forms, in combination with a main panel and a common bottom edge, a cavity for retaining paper labels therebetween. Typically, such label holders are installed along the front edge of a display shelf. Conventional label holders are typically attached to the bottom edge of a display shelf via a full crown ridge integrally attached to the shelf, and generally project below the bottom edge of a shelf and are susceptible to removal if a product snags the label holder because the label holder is too loosely attached to the shelf.